1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a pair of eyeglasses; in particular, to a pair of eyeglasses without the use of screws for assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Eyeglasses are common accessories that have an irreplaceable existence whether for eyesight compensation or aesthetic accessorizing.
Majority of the traditional eyeglasses uses screws or soldering to assemble a rim with temples. However, screw assembled frames are inconvenient and tend to rust and loosen, whereas soldering assembled frames are prone to fracture and are not environmentally friendly.
In order to address the above issues from the prior art, Taiwanese patent with publication no. M308418 provides a pair of eyeglasses having temples and connectors, in which two lateral sides of the eyeglasses each has portions defining a slit. Two sidewalls of the connectors are fitted to the slits, whereas the temples and the sidewalls are pivotally coupled to each other. Although the aforementioned structural configuration is screwless, the pivotal coupling between the connectors and the temples is often prone to shifting movements, which often requires adjustments.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.